More Than One
by Broken-Heart-Since-You-Left
Summary: There is a new girl in town and its about to shake up the Mia world, and know maybe Chloe wont feel so alone. And this new girl holds the key to unlocking more about the Mia race than anyone ever thought, but could this help or hurt them. POV Is An OC : !
1. HELLO SAN FRAN

**A.N ok this is my first story so i would love it if you would review it for me and tell me what you think about it!**

**I got the idea for the story while wacthing the last episode again! and dont worry all of you Alek team mates im on the team with you so no "Kitty Hat" his name makes me puke when you read it in a story about Nine Lives! **

**So once again please review and if you do and u like this story i will continue it!**

**And know for the part that i you all were waiting for the disclamer: I dont own The Nine Lives of Chloe King...  
><strong>

**MORE THAN ONE**

It raining the day I pulled up to a bus stop right outside a little coffee shop, I narrowed my eyes to read the harsh neon lights of little shop to my surprise it read "San Francisco Coffee."

'FINIALLY' my mind yelled I had been on a bus for three days trying to get to California and I was finically here I grabbed my guitar, blue and green polka dotted duffle bag ,zebra striped backpack and cell phone from the empty seat next to me and rushed to the front of the bus.

I pulled my hood over my head, there are only two good things about wearing a hoodie that is three size to big, 1 easy to hide your face, 2 can use has a blanket.

I continue walking down a busy main street. I turn off on to a little street and keep walking and turning somehow I manage to get to what looks like a nice little street filled with coffee shops and a vintage clothing store? I walk towards the coffee shop thinking I can just buy a small hot chocolate and sit in there till the rain lets up a little.

"Damn it!" I shout the coffee shop is closed! WHO CLOSES A COFFEE SHOP AT 2 IN THE AFTERNOON! 'ok got to think quick' I think to my self the rain is coming down harder and its starting to thunder. I walk quickly to the little shop with what looks like tutus hanging on the front of the store. "Yes!" I whisper as I walk in the store.

"Hi there can I help you?" a look at the direction of the voice and see a tall African American women with a cute pink and white stripped dress on the go great with here white heels with little bows on them.

"Ummmm" I'm not sure what to say or even think at this moment. "No thank you I think I'm just going to look around." I say with a smile. I see here look me up and down probably taking in my light washed ripped skinny jeans, and my over size black hoodie that is plant splattered with different neon colors of the words "New York New York!".

"Ok if you need anything let me know though ok?" she says with a small smile and contuines walking back to the desk with clipboard in hand.

I walk to the other end of the store and stare looking at some cute dresses I notice a price tag on one of them and see that its fifty dollars stepping back from the rack and going to look for something more in my price range.

I look through a few racks of shirts before I see the door open again I look up to see a pretty blonde girl walk in. "Only fifteen minutes late nice job Chloe" the African American women says

"Sorry Lana but…." Chloe trails of and Lana gives her a knowing smile.

"Just get to work." Lana says to the girl who throws her bag over her shoulder and walks my way?

"Hi there" Chloe says when shes about three feet from me. GREAT SHE ALREADY THINKS IM A FREAK YEA! GREAT FIRST DAY!

"Hi" say sweetly

"Im sorry this might sound weird but how old are you, I mean u look around my age and I've never seen you at school before so I was just wondering if maybe you are actually older or something….." she smiles shyly at me.

"I just turned 15 a few weeks ago and I just got to town today." I speak without looking up from the floor I just can't look this girl in the eye there seems to be something about her that I know I've seen before.

"Oh are you parents around" She ask looking around the store before to long she sees that were the im the only customer in the store.

"Um no." I mumble taking a deep breath before contuining "they died a few weeks ago they day after I turned 15" I can feel the tears on my cheeks before I even know it.

"Ohhhh im so sorry!" she rushes over to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back weakly "Who are you staying with?"

Right as the words leave her mouth my phone starts ringing, I pick it up placing it to my ear gently "Hello?"

"Where are you?" a teenage voice female about 16-17 im guessing.

"in a store" a say shortly I don't liker people that I don't know having audituteds with me.

"on what street?"

"I don't know" I hear a sigh on the other end "I don't know if this will be any help but there are tutu looking things on the front."

"Oh I know that store I will be there in 15 minutes"

"OK" I say before hanging up.

"Sorry" I say giving a small smile.

"It's ok. Who was that?" She has a look on her face that says she knows already but she wants me to answer.

"Ummm on of the people im staying with I guess." I shrug at this I don't know these people there just the unlucky people that asked to have me so know there stuck with me.

"Ok." She says and then quickly changes the subject to New York we talk like we've been friends for years I don't even know that fifteen minutes has passed until the door opens again.

I look up to see a tall blonde guy walk in…..maybe I was wrong and it was a guy on the phone nope behind him I see a pretty looking girl with long brown hair. They look around the store seeing that no one is in the store. The girls whips out her phone and puts it to her ear after hitting the screen a few times.

All of a sudden my phone starts belting out "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. They look over in are direction and I wave my phone show them its me there looking for.

Chloe has a confussed look on her face as they walk over. The tall blonde guy pulls chloe in to a hug and kisses her on the lips quickly. The girl that walked in with him makes a face that looks like she is about to puke. "Hey im Jasmine " She says holding out her hand.

"Ella Marie" i say while laughing that's the first time I have said my name in weeks and it sound funny coming from me.

"Nice to meet you, that guy that I walked in with is Alek he is my cousin and Chloe's boyfriend." I nod in understanding.

"Wait I have a question how do you have her phone number?" Chloe ask breaking away from Alek's embrace.

"Chloe she's going to be staying with us for a while." Jasmine says, looking at Chloe I can see the worry growing on Chloes face. "Don't worry Chlo she's Mia to"

"You guys know I'm…" I have never said the words out loud before.

"Yes" Alek so hmm hes britsh to "that's why we said we would take you"

"Ok Ok party people leave my store." The Store owner Lana says ushering us out saying shes closing early or something like that cuz no one was in the store but us.

"Follow us and well get you to your new home" Jasmine says trying to pick up my guitar but I stop her before she can.

"Sorry but I don't really let any touch it, it's the last thing my mom and dad gave to me before they died…" I trail of again knowing the tears are on the brim of my eyes.

"Oh ok" she says quickly I noticed that Chloe and Alek and walked toward a car ahead of us jasmines starts walking that way to I follow.

We get all of my stuff not like there was much but still. In to the trunk of the car I climb in the of the car with Chloe and then were off.

I stare out the window has the city zooms by.

To be contained…


	2. MOVING IN!

**AN. HEY! Its me agian and i just updated again it took me awhile to figure out were i wanted this story to go but i finally figured it out so there should be more updates and they should be closer together. BUT that is only if you review so let me make a deal with you i get 10 reviews on this chapter and i will hold a contest to get an OC in the story...AS a main character... and 10 2nd place winner will get...i havent thought of that yet but when i find out what that shall be i will let you know :) oh and the 10 reviews must be from differnet people!**

**Disclamier: i SADLY do not own NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING...BUT i do own the charater Ella Marie( she doesnt have a last name yet)**

Chapter Two

After about 30 minutes of driving we around San Fran we finally pull up to the largest apartment building I have ever seen, and trust me when I say this because I have seen loads of apartment all around the U.S and this is the biggest! I slowly step out of the car looking at the top of the building. "What so where are you from?" Alek ask shaking me from my thoughts.

"Everywhere" He gives me a stare that says if I don't answer him he will shoot me because I have been giving barley any details about my past to them. "Ok. Ok, I was born in New York, moved to D.C when I was three and then I moved all across the country with my Mom for the next ten years when my parents were separated….then on my 13th birthday my parents got back together, and I lived in New York 'til about last week when I was told I was being sent here to San Fran….. is that good enough for you?" that last part was snapped but I just don't like sharing a lot of information about myself with people I only meet not even an hour ago.

The tall blonde guy opens his mouth probably to say something that only a jerk would say but Chloe cut him off "Yes that's more than enough" she has a smile on her face and Alek has a smirk that makes me want to hit him, gosh this guy is a Jock I just know it.

"Well then lets go" I mumble grabbing my bags from the trunk and heading off towards the building.

"That's not the way up to our floors" Jazz said from were they all were still standing by the car.

"Then how do you get in?" my face was the picture of confused.

"Theres a service door on the side of the building that has a elevator in it that leads up to the top four floors" Jazz said, im so glad that she's explain this to me and not Alek cause if I was him he would be making me feel stupid by saying in a way that would sound like I should have already known this.

"Oh ok." Walking over to them and gesturing for them to lead the way. Alek smirks and grabs Chloe's hand and walks over to the door.

Once inside we all pile in the elevator and head up to the top most floor. Gosh this is not a good time to be afraid of small tight places…..oh wait I. AM! "Question!" Chloe says looking over at me with a smile.

"Yes…?" im not quite sure what see was going to ask and so naturally I was afraid.

"You play the guitar?" THANK GOODNESS SHE AVOIDE D THE SUBJECT OF MY PARNETS!

"Yes'm. And I sing. And dance a little."

"Dance?" Alek gave me a knowing look.

"Do I want to say yes?" I ask pushing my back against the elevator wall.

Chloe and Jasmine broke in to a fit of laughter as the doors opened and we stepped out. "Well…..finish …this…..talk….later….." Chloe choke outs in between fits of laughter.

Alek leads the way over to one of the doors and opens it were inside I see the largest group of Mia I have ever seen in one place at one time.

"Oh Good Ella you're here" a tall women says standing up from the middle group says standing up.

"Uhhhh hi" I say giving a small smile and wave.

"My name is Valentine and I'm the leader of the San Francisco Pride"

"Well has you know I'm Ella Marie and I'm 15"smooth I mentally slap my self only five minutes into meeting me and she already has meet my smart mouth.

" Good to know" she must be around teenagers a lot if she just blows over the smart ass comment I just made."I would like you to know that I have already enrolled you in school you will be going to the same school as Chloe, Alek, and Jasmine. And you have a small one bedroom apartment down two floors."

"Ummmmmmmm"

"I found out that your favorite colors are black and green, and your apartment is decorated has such. With all the electronics that you will need."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

"Now we will talk about this more after my meeting now go down stairs and get cleaned up and be back up here at 5.30 and we will treat you to San Francisco finest."

"Yes ma'am" I say turning back to the door and head to the hall and the elevator with the three other teens on my heels. We get back in the small cramped car, and head down the three floors to my new apartment.

We get out of the elevator and walked to the door when it suddenly hit me that I didn't have a key. "I Don't have a key" I say spinning on my heels, and facing them.

"Oh how cute," Alek beginnings

"What do you not need a key to open the door" I snap at him gosh he is so annoying!

"Haha no." He bends down and picks up the welcome mat which has a key under it. "We leave keys under the mat until the apartment is in use and here is your key." He says handing me the key with a smirk. IM GOING TO PUNCH HIM!

A small thanks escapes my lips as I push past him and open the door to my new home. I look around there is a small living room with a black love seat, and arm chair, and couch, all have green pillows on them, there is a green area rug on the floor with a glass coffee table on top complete with pink daisies. The is a small kitchen with all the normal stuff in it and there is a small square table with four chairs pushed to the wall. I walk in to what is my bedroom and find a king bed with a green zebra striped comforter on and black sheets, with green and black pillows at the head on one wall there is a dresser with a mirror hanging over the top on the other there is a walk in closet filled with clothes that are my sizes and my style. There are two end tables black, one with and I home dock and the other a with lamp, with a green shade on time. I put my stuff down on the bed and walk back out to the living area, were the others a have made them sleves comfy. I sit in the arm chair, it's quite at first and then I remembered something. "So why were you girls laughing so hard in the elevator earlier?" and the memetion of earlier Chloe and Jazz break out in to a new round of laughter and Alek's face turns beet red.

" Cause Alek is a hip hop dancer!" Jazz Squeals throwing her head back in laughter and then I lose it and join in the laughing.

"Really?" I ask my lungs start to hurt form the laughing

"Yes" all three say at the same time.

We all sit around talking about nothing really mostly ask question and then answering them, luckly parents never came up in are little talk. I got a call at about 4.45 and see its from Valentine were she told me that she had to cancel tonight and that we would do dinner Friday night. The others stayed with me for a few more hours still just talking about anything. At around 9ish they all leave and I start to get ready for bed. After putting on my pj's a pair of basketball shorts and a yellow tank-top, and brushing my teeth, I pull out my picture of my mom, dad and me from the just a few hours before they died we were at the beach smiling and laughing. I but it on the night stand next to the lamp and just stare at the picture for a few minutes, the tears start to fall down my cheeks, I close my eyes and think of how unfair it is that I came back to life while they remained died.

Yes that's right I am Ella Marie and I came back to life after being shoot, which mean I am one of the 3 Uniters that are said to be alive….

TO BE CONTUINED ….

**AN**

**Ok so right now she doesnt like Alek but that will change i pinkey promise! i have a whole great like moment for them but dont worry there just going to have a BRO/SIS kinda thing.**

**And rememeber the contest thing so if you want that to happen hit the review button at the bottom the the page ;)**


End file.
